Halloween chez les Winchester
by marianclea
Summary: La nuit d'Halloween s'approche à grands pas et Castiel présente une requête particulière à Dean. Tout d'abord opposé à l'idée, ce dernier finit par céder. Mais ce qui aurait dû être une simple et banale sortie prend un tournant inattendu. (Destiel)


**HALLOWEEN CHEZ LES WINCHESTER**

**Hello ! **

**Voici l'idée qui s'est présentée et que je vous soumets aujourd'hui dans le cadre de la nuit d'Halloween. **

**Je vous concède que c'est spécial mais je suis sûre que vous y trouverez du plaisir, que vous soyez destiel ou non. **

**Pour l'anecdote, j'ai revu le film « E.T. » très récemment et allez savoir pourquoi j'ai immédiatement pensé à Castiel. Oui je sais il n'y a pas de lien logique mais parfois tout ne s'explique pas. **

**Sur ce très long blabla, passons aux choses sérieuses. **

**Disclaimer : Evidemment les personnages appartiennent à leur créateur E. KRIPKE et à la CW (sinon vous pensez bien qu'il y a longtemps que le destiel y serait officialisé). Seule l'intrigue m'appartient. **

**Format : One shot.**

**Rating : T **

**Pairing : Dean/Castiel ou Castiel/Dean (vous choisirez). Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Post saison 9. Ne tient pas compte des épisodes et spoilers diffusés. Prend place dans la vie quotidienne de nos boys.**

**Résumé : La nuit d'Halloween s'approche à grands pas et Castiel présente une requête particulière à Dean. Tout d'abord opposé à l'idée, ce dernier finit par céder. Mais ce qui aurait dû être une simple et banale sortie prend un tournant inattendu. **

**Enjoy it !**

* * *

**Lebanon, Kansas - Bunker des Hommes de Lettres, dans la nuit d'Halloween. **

Malgré la chaleur ambiante des lieux, un air glacial chargé d'électricité circule entre les frères Winchester et l'ange déchu Castiel. Non, plus précisément entre Dean et Cas. A quelques pas l'un de l'autre, ces derniers se défient dans un silence pesant sous le regard observateur du cadet.

Assis nonchalamment sur la large table de la salle à manger, Samuel compte visiblement les points entre nos deux tourtereaux qui s'ignorent encore. Mais pour une fois, il a décidé de ne pas s'interposer et de les laisser s'expliquer. Et peut-être, peut-être que la donne changera enfin pour le repos de son âme. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux il le sait, même si les deux idjits en face de lui ont, selon toute vraisemblance, décidé de lui pourrir la fin de ses jours en se retranchant derrière leurs masques d'indifférence.

Cependant pour comprendre comment notre team free will préférée en est arrivé à ce point précis, il nous faut remonter le cours du temps. Attention, pas sur des décennies, n'ayez nulle crainte, juste de quelques heures. Disons même plus tôt au début de l'après-midi de ce fatidique 31 octobre de l'année en cours.

**XXX**

**Bunker, 31 octobre 2013 - 13h30.**

Sam tentait désespérément d'étouffer son rire derrière ses larges mains mais c'était peine perdue. Plus il essayait de se calmer et de reprendre un rythme normal de respiration, plus il riait à la vision qui s'offrirait devant lui dans quelques ridicules petites heures.

Un chasseur et un ange déguisés pour célébrer Halloween. On ne lui aurait vraiment rien épargné au cours de sa misérable existence. Et si quelqu'un les surveillait de là-haut, Bobby ou autre, il devait bien se fendre la poire lui aussi.

Car il devait être franc avec lui-même. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Dean accepterait si facilement la requête de Castiel.

Quoique, avec lui, il ne fallait jamais trop s'avancer. Castiel avait toujours eu une place à part dans le cœur de Dean. Depuis longtemps… depuis la mise en place de leur « lien profond » en fait même si ce dernier s'évertuait à le nier. Et il était parfaitement conscient que souvent les décisions prises par son frère à l'encontre de l'ange n'étaient pas forcément dictées par la logique. D'ailleurs la conversation plutôt houleuse qu'il avait surpris entre les deux zygotos en entrant dans la pièce à vivre l'avait conforté dans son idée.

- C'est une blague, Cas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais mettre ce… ce truc sur mon magnifique corps de mâle ? s'agaçait Dean en manipulant dans ses mains un sac en plastique qui contenait un emballage sur lequel était inscrit Halloween en grosses lettres orange.

- Mais Dean, ce n'est pas toi. Ce n'est qu'un costume. Un simple costume. Et c'est une tradition. Une de vos coutumes humaines.

- La tradition, mon cul, ouais ! La dernière fois, on a du dégommer une sorcière givrée qui voulait réveiller Samaïn, un démon suffisamment puissant pour anéantir tout un peuple et se farcir l'autre emplumé de - comment il s'appelait déjà - ah oui Uriel… J'ai même pas pu profiter de la soirée pour me goinfrer de toutes les sucreries d'Halloween dont je rêvais. A la place j'ai encore du sauver le monde en risquant mes miches et putain j'y tiens à elles. Sans parler de….

- Dean. Je ne te demande pas souvent de m'aider mais tu as promis… Rappelle-toi !

Dean ferma sa bouche prête à dégainer une nouvelle objection et il observa la posture de l'ange, ses yeux bleus qui le soudoyaient, sa tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté.

Damn it ! Il allait céder, il le savait. A croire que Cas disposait d'un sixième sens le concernant, comme si il savait quels gestes, quelles attitudes prendre pour l'amadouer. A croire qu'il le connaissait intimement. Oui bon d'accord, il avait bercé son âme et l'avait reconstruit pendant son glorieux séjour aux Enfers mais bordel de merde il devrait y avoir prescription depuis… Euh non pas intimement de cette manière là même si parfois… Et merde, ses pensées s'embrouillaient encore.

Bref. De toute manière à quoi bon lutter contre Cas. Il lui devait bien cette petite incursion dans la vie normale des êtres lambda. Car tout ange qu'il fut, tout observateur des créations de son Père qu'il fut, quelque soit les doutes qui l'habitaient, il n'avait jamais appris à apprécier le sens de la vie. C'était même un concept purement inconcevable pour un être dénué de sentiments "humains".

Et puis il y avait eu Metatron et sa fourberie, la chute des anges, l'avènement d'Abbadon. Alors bien sûr qu'il avait promis, bien sûr qu'il se rappelait. Bien qu'il ne sache pas exprimer son ressenti, la déchéance infligée à son protecteur, à son meilleur ami l'avait touché. Profondément.

Ce n'est pas comme si il s'en foutait de lui. Au contraire. Et c'était bien là que résidait tout le problème. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec l'amour en général et voilà que maintenant il s'invitait à lui sous la forme d'un ange brisé et humanisé, homme de surcroît. Il avait bien le droit d'avoir du mal à l'accepter et à s'en remettre, lui le macho par excellence, le don juan des cœurs brisés, et de ne pas savoir comment gérer la "chose". Alors il fuyait systématiquement. Par simplicité. Par lâcheté. Par peur d'être rejeté s'il se dévoilait. Et pourtant une petite voix intérieure lui disait souvent le contraire, que jamais Cas ne se détournerait de lui s'il avouait. Mais il luttait encore et toujours. Un Winchester restait un Winchester.

Il fut soudain interrompu dans son monologue intérieur par la voix grave de Cas :

- Dean ?

- Moui… Très bien, Cas. Mais je te préviens. Pas un mot à quiconque. Putain si jamais cela s'apprend, je vais être la risée de tous les chasseurs du pays.

- Pas de problème Dean. On fera comme tu veux... lui répondit Castiel d'un ton soulagé, un fin sourire sur ses lèvres gercées.

Un mouvement sur sa droite et il réalisa que l'entretien n'était pas ou plus du tout confidentiel. Samuel se tenait appuyé contre l'embrasure de la voûte et patientait tranquillement, un vieux grimoire en main. Face aux yeux amusés, il l'avait directement mis en garde.

- Sam ? T'es là depuis longtemps ?

- Suffisamment.

- Et merde… lâcha Dean en soufflant, dépité.

- Alors comme cela, tu vas te déguiser. Sérieux, toi le grand Dean Winchester, va se plier à une tradition destinée aux enfants, laissez-moi rire ? lança-t-il sur un ton narquois.

- Sam, ta gueule !

- Bah quoi, Dean ! Que se passe-t-il ? Tu n'assumes pas ton côté "fan de" ?

Samuel se contenait d'éclater de rire tant bien que mal. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que de son vivant il verrait un jour son frère porter un déguisement quelconque. Car malgré son amour pour les répliques de séries tv et de personnages de comics, plutôt mourir que s'abaisser à une telle infamie.

Et là, là il allait le vivre en direct. Après cela il pourrait bien mourir mais avant il tâcherait d'immortaliser l'instant à l'insu de son frère et surtout remercier Castiel pour son cadeau inestimable qui égaierait leurs longues soirées d'hiver souvent fort ennuyeuses.

Plongé dans ses pensées loufoques mettant en scène son aîné dans une version innovante de Batman avec un Robin angélique, il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le paquet qu'un Dean furieux finit par lui lancer à la tête :

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle, Sam…

- Moi si… répondit Sam tout en rattrapant le dit paquet et en se tenant les côtes qui le chatouillaient.

- Eh bien puisque tu as l'air de goûter à la plaisanterie, tu n'auras qu'à joindre ta frimousse à la nôtre. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit.

- Ah mais non Dean je ne voudrai pas t'empêcher de rafler la mise de bonbons en jeu ce soir. Je crois d'ailleurs me souvenir qu'à notre dernière incursion dans cette célébration, un gosse déguisé en cosmonaute avait refait la déco de ta voiture adorée parce que tu lui avais refusé une friandise.

- Quel petit merdeux, celui-là, tiens ! Si on avait pas été préoccupé par cette maudite sorcière, je lui aurai personnellement botté l'arrière-train…

- Dean !

- Quoi Cas ? On ne touche pas à Baby. Point barre.

- Ce n'était qu'un enfant.

- Et alors, cela lui aurait appris le respect des biens d'autrui à ce morveux. De toute façon tu ne peux pas comprendre….

- Et pourquoi je te prie ?

- …..

- J'attends, Dean.

- Putain, Cas…. T'es lourd, buddy. Parce que… Parce que c'est comme cela. Damn it ! Bon Sam, tu comptes bouger ton cul de gonzesse ou non ? T'as peur que je te mette une raclée ou quoi ?

- Moi. Pas du tout.

- Alors viens.

- Non

- SI !

- Non. De toute façon, je n'ai pas de costume. Et puis j'ai d'autres projets.

- Quoi encore un énième ouvrage sur les elfes de maison à décortiquer ? Une nana à lever peut-être ? Si c'est le cas et ton regard fuyant me le confirme, essaie de ….

Un raclement de gorge sur leur gauche les interrompit alors que la conversation prenait une tournure potentiellement dangereuse. Castiel évitait consciencieusement leurs regards, les yeux rivés au sol.

- Eh bien, en fait…

- Quoi Castiel ? encouragea Sam

- Tu as déjà un costume… murmura Castiel comme pris en faute.

- Pardon ?

- Je me suis dit que ce serait bien que tu nous accompagnes aussi. Après tout, tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de souvent le fêter toi non plus… répondit Castiel en relevant légèrement le regard vers Samuel.

- Génial ! Et maintenant que vas-tu lui répondre ? Non aussi. Mais c'est vrai j'oubliai que mon frère n'osera jamais s'afficher une telle nuit en pleine ville avec nous… les coupa Dean d'un ton acide.

Samuel ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes réfléchissant à la proposition de Castiel. Son frère, certain de son coup, finit par répondre à sa place :

- Laisse tomber Cas, il est irrécupérable. Sam préfère les bouquins à la vraie vie. Ce n'est pas nouveau.

Pourtant la réponse de son frère le prit de court.

- Tu as tort Dean. Castiel a raison. Nous avons trop chassé, trop lutté et combattu dans notre vie. Nous ne prenons jamais le temps de rien. Ni de vivre, ni d'aimer. Alors oui. Je viendrai avec plaisir Castiel.

Il lut de la joie sur le visage de l'ange déchu, une joie quasi enfantine pour un être séculaire qui découvrait pour la première fois l'humanité dans son sens premier.

Dean, trop surpris, ne trouva rien à répondre et se contenta de prendre la fuite. Il n'avait pas envie d'entrer dans une discussion sérieuse sur les questions inévitables qui allaient fleurir sur les lèvres de son cher ange d'ici quelques minutes.

- Ouais. Pas que je m'ennuie mais j'ai des trucs à bricoler sur mon bébé. A toute, buddy !

Sam et Castiel le regardèrent filer vers la porte d'entrée à grandes enjambées sans sourciller. C'était si habituel que nul n'y faisait plus attention. De toute façon, Dean ne changerait jamais. Moins on lui posait de questions, mieux il se portait. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment il détournait et coupait court à la conversation lorsque celle-ci touchait par malheur son intimité.

Se reprenant, Samuel tendit le sac à Castiel et lui conseilla de le poser sur le lit de son destinataire. Quelque soit le déguisement choisi, il le porterait avec fierté.

Castiel lui sourit et prit la direction des chambres sans un mot.

**XXX**

**Bunker, 31 octobre 2013 - 20h00.**

Samuel attendait patiemment dans la salle à manger que Dean et Castiel le rejoignent. Il baissa les yeux sur le masque qu'il devrait porter tout à l'heure.

Bien malgré lui, un frisson le saisit. Où diable Castiel avait-il été pêché cette idée ? Bon d'accord il y avait quantité de costumes et de bizarreries en vente pour Halloween mais pourquoi avait-il justement choisi CE déguisement précis ? Devait-il comprendre quelque chose ? Parce que là vraiment, il avait du mal, beaucoup de mal.

Lorsqu'il avait rejoint sa chambre pour se préparer, il avait attrapé le sac sans vraiment porter attention à son contenu ni aux inscriptions vu qu'il lui avait dit qu'il porterait le costume quel qu'il soit. Mais lorsqu'il avait saisi le masque et qu'il avait porté son regard dessus, il l'avait aussitôt lâché et reculé de quelques pas. Réaction typique d'une peur primale. Face à lui, malgré la déformation, le sourire étrange et malsain du clown.

Il était à deux doigts d'hurler de frayeur, les battements de son cœur étaient précipités. Merde, toute son existence, il avait combattu contre tous types de démons et de monstres en tous genres et là, il était complètement démuni face à "CA".

Il devait se calmer et vite. Au vu des derniers évènements de sa vie, il devait pourtant être capable d'affronter cette peur là. Lorsqu'on a défié la mort autant de fois que lui, il ne devrait plus avoir peur d'une si ridicule petite "chose". Mais non, rien à faire. Plus il le regardait, plus il avait la sordide impression que le masque prenait vie et allait venir le prendre.

Un coup frappé à la porte le tira de ses pensées sombres. Il ouvrit la porte sur un Castiel torse nu et légèrement inquiet.

- Oui, Castiel ?

- Le costume te plaît, Sam ? Pas de problème particulier ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Je ne sais pas. Une étrange impression m'a traversé alors que je m'habillais. Comme si….

- Comme si quoi Castiel ? se hasarda Sam.

- … tu courais un grave danger. Je devais venir. Mon instinct comme vous dites me l'a dicté.

A ses mots, Sam sentit sa chair se hérisser. Pour se donner contenance, il esquissa un sourire à Castiel. Inutile de l'angoisser pour rien.

- Mais non Cas. Promis, le costume me plaît. Je dois juste prendre certaines dispositions avant.

- Comment ? le coupa l'ange soudain agité.

- Non, rien. Je réfléchissais tout haut. Laisse tomber. Va te préparer. Je vous rejoins d'ici quelques minutes.

- D'accord.

Castiel savait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse supplémentaire. Il se détourna et rejoignit sa chambre sans un mot. Il avait du se faire des idées. Aucun être surnaturel, qu'il soit ange ou démon ne pouvait traverser les innombrables protections qui cloisonnaient le bunker.

Sam referma sa porte et se colla contre. Il attendit quelques minutes que la porte de la chambre de Castiel se soit refermée avant de se glisser subrepticement hors de sa chambre. Personne ne devait le voir, son frère encore moins que les autres. Certes, son tatouage le protégeait des possessions en tous genres mais ce masque devait être "purifié". Il le sentait. De toute manière, si il ne tentait pas quelque chose sur lui, il ne pourrait jamais envisager l'hypothèse de le porter et il avait promis. Il le lui avait promis.

Soufflant un bon coup pour se remettre les idées en place, il rapporta le nécessaire dans sa chambre et se mit à l'ouvrage. Il jeta un nouveau regard au masque distordu. "Il" le narguait. C'était une certitude.

- Marre-toi. Dans quelques instants, tu feras moins le malin, crois-moi ! Il est hors de question que tu viennes gâcher cette soirée et pour ce faire, j'ai le remède idéal.

Il s'en saisit à bout de bras et l'emporta dans la salle de bains. Là, il était sûr de ne pas être dérangé. Il le tint du bout des doigts et le mit face à lui, se forçant à ne pas fermer les yeux tout le long du rituel. Il prononça les phrases d'usage lentement et à intelligible voix. Il le posa ensuite sur la vasque et l'aspergea d'eau bénite. Si avec tout cela, il n'était pas "clean" et bien il devrait revoir sa copie.

- Voilà. Propre comme un sou neuf ! grimaça-t-il en se détournant rapidement. Dès que tu es sec, on descend. Je suis curieux de voir comment nos deux zouaves seront déguisés.

Il sortit d'un pas ferme et en profita pour se vêtir de l'uniforme. A sa vue, ses épaules furent prises d'étranges secousses et son rire fusa pour la première fois depuis longtemps. C'est seulement à cet instant qu'il prit conscience qu'il n'avait jamais fait plus ridicule. "Purifier un vulgaire masque de carnaval parce qu'il avait une peur bleue de ce qu'il représentait". Une chance pour lui, personne ne le saurait jamais.

**XXX**

Rassuré sur le sort de Sam, Castiel avait rejoint sa chambre où il avait fini d'ôter ses vêtements. Il avait encore du mal avec ses coutumes humaines mais chaque jour il progressait. Certains actes le dégoûtaient, d'autres lui étaient plus agréables mais dans l'ensemble, il n'aimait pas être humain.

Même si le doute l'accompagnait dans son statut d'ange, il n'avait jamais souhaité en être un à part entière. Trop de règles et d'émotions à assimiler et à accepter qui lui compliquaient singulièrement l'existence. Sans parler de cette impression constante d'être devenu un être "inutile", un poids supplémentaire à porter pour Dean et son frère. Sans pouvoirs, il n'était rien. Il ne valait plus rien.

Les Winchester avaient d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à lui faire entendre raison sur ce point. Car si Naomi n'avait pas réussi à l'abattre par ses "manipulations" mentales, Metatron lui avait largement réussi son coup. Au lieu de l'achever comme il l'aurait dû, il lui avait laissé la vie sauve et en l'obligeant à mener une vie terrestre, il l'avait brisé.

Son costume il l'avait donc choisi en connaissance de cause. Celui d'un ange noir. Celui d'un être mort à jamais, brisé dans son essence. Il délaissa le vêtement noir pour observer plus longuement les ailes aux plumes noires se déployer dans la pièce. Elles étaient ridiculement petites comparées à ce que les siennes furent en réalité. Mais bon les humains ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce fait d'autant que nul n'en avait jamais vu. Il les caressa dans le vain espoir de les ressentir à nouveau. Mais seules les plumes synthétiques et sans éclat se firent sentir sous ses doigts. Cela le blessa plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il ne put retenir le son étranglé qui s'échappa de sa gorge. Ses yeux se mirent soudain à lui piquer. Il tenta de les frotter en vain accentuant sans le vouloir sa gêne. Et il réalisa.

Ses ailes lui manquaient. Leur chaleur bienfaisante et réparatrice, leur présence silencieuse lorsqu'il avait besoin de calme et de repos, leur doux chuintement lorsqu'il volait à travers les cieux. Alliées à sa grâce, elles formaient un doux cocon protecteur dont il aimait à prendre soin. Mais tout ce qui le constituait n'était plus. Par sa faute. C'était sa punition pour s'être rebellé, pour avoir dévasté sa "Terre et son peuple".

Une unique larme se déversa sur sa joue. Il la laissa s'écouler. Il ne devait plus pleurer sur un passé à jamais évanoui. Il devait avancer, bon gré, mal gré. Avec les Winchester ou sans eux.

Bientôt, il devrait prendre une décision qui lui briserait le cœur mais sa conscience ne lui laissait guère le choix. Il ne devait plus être un fardeau. Il devait vivre sa vie, répondre aux vœux de Metatron. Et quitte à mourir dans cette quête, autant ne pas les emporter avec lui. Ils avaient le droit au répit à défaut de la paix. Mais sa présence à leurs côtés les mettait d'office dans le cercle des personnes à abattre pour l'atteindre.

En outre Dean était sa faiblesse comme il se savait la leur. Ses sentiments envers son ancien protégé qu'il dissimulait depuis les Enfers prenait jour après jour de l'ampleur. Ne maîtrisant que partiellement la palette des émotions humaines, il savait qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus y faire face sans tout révéler à Dean, le mec le plus hétéro de toute la Création. Ce qui rendait les choses que plus difficiles. A son corps défendant, son choix était déjà fait : il le voulait libre, heureux et en sécurité. Mais tout cela se serait sans lui.

D'un revers de main, il essuya ses yeux brillants de larmes contenues et prit sur lui de se vêtir. Il regarda le petit réveil près de son chevet et constata qu'il était déjà plus de 20H. Il n'avait pas eu conscience de s'être autant laissé distraire par ses pensées. Dean et Samuel devaient déjà l'attendre. Il devait donc se dépêcher. Après tout, il était à l'origine de cette soirée d'Halloween et il espérait bien en profiter ne serait-ce que cette seule et unique fois en leur compagnie, en sa compagnie.

Dean avait accepté facilement sa requête mais il n'était point dupe. Ils se connaissaient suffisamment l'un et l'autre pour déterminer la raison de sa réponse. Dean n'avait peut-être pas l'intelligence de son cadet mais son instinct était quasiment infaillible. Il pressentait que des évènements se préparaient dans l'ombre et que toute sortie même banale comme celle de faire le ravitaillement constituait un danger. Mais il savait aussi que vivre dans la peur ne dissiperait pas la menace. Il fallait poursuivre et advienne que pourra.

Un dernier regard au miroir pour s'assurer que tout était bien en place et il sortit de sa chambre. La porte claqua sur ses gonds. Il ne pensait pas avoir tiré si fort se dit-il en rejoignant en toute hâte la pièce à vivre.

**XXX**

Dean avait été le dernier à regagner ses pénates. Certes nettoyer et réparer l'Impala pendant quelques heures lui avait fait le plus grand bien physiquement mais cela n'avait pas apaisé pour autant ses pensées malmenées. Et puis il n'était pas si pressé que cela de découvrir le choix vestimentaire de Castiel pour cette soirée qui s'annonçait d'ores et déjà haute en couleurs.

A son retour du garage, il n'avait croisé personne dans les couloirs. Castiel et Sam devaient déjà se préparer mais il aurait été curieux de connaître leurs activités de l'après-midi. Quoique non, peut-être pas. Ils avaient encore du faire des recherches ou continuer à traduire un vieux livre en quête d'information sur le meilleur moyen de mettre un terme à cette guerre séculaire qui sévissait entre le Paradis et les Enfers. Une recherche que lui jugeait inutile car inefficace. Si vraiment il existait un moyen, ils ne le trouveraient certainement pas dans leurs satanés bouquins vu que la dite "guerre" était toujours en cours et qu'ils en étaient même au coeur.

Il s'était donc pris une bière au frigo et s'était dirigé vers sa chambre. Par habitude, il avait fermé la porte à clef et il s'était rapidement déshabillé. D'un pas fluide, il s'était dirigé vers la douche pour se débarrasser de la couche de cambouis qu'il avait sur lui. Machinalement il avait ouvert les robinets d'eau et tiré le rideau de douche. Il s'était glissé avec délice sous le jet d'eau chaude savourant les bienfaits de son contact sur sa nuque. Rien de tel pour vous détendre et vous dispenser de réfléchir au moins quelques secondes. Juste quelques secondes.

Une image furtive jaillit devant ses yeux.

Castiel et son retour parmi eux après la chute des anges. Son regard anéanti, perdu. Son corps maltraité. Sa voix brisée. Ses vêtements élimés et trempés.

- Cas soupira-t-il.

Son meilleur ami ne quittait jamais vraiment son esprit. Il était la seule autre personne à laquelle il tenait le plus au monde en dehors de Sam mais cela il ne pourrait jamais le reconnaître publiquement. Le maximum qu'il avait pu dire se résumait à un "I need you" dispensé dans des conditions extrêmes que l'ange avait sans doute interprété comme une énième demande d'aide et non comme une réelle preuve d'affection. Tu parles d'un ami véritable. Comme si le destin se plaisait à les éloigner et les rapprocher l'un de l'autre au gré des épreuves qui jalonnaient leur existence.

Sans parler de la malchance qui semblait poursuivre l'ange déchu depuis cette fameuse nuit. Même si il était dans la nature de Castiel de ne jamais rater une bourde. On ne pouvait pas dire que ses progrès dans la compréhension des technologies soient positives. Il se souvenait encore de la première fois où il avait du utiliser la vieille machine à laver du bunker. Il en riait maintenant mais sur le moment, il lui avait passé un savon mémorable. Il faut dire que se retrouver avec un boxer rose et noir ne l'avait pas du tout aidé lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé au lit avec la serveuse du bar qu'il avait branché ce soir-là. Bien entendu, Cas s'était confondu en excuse à son retour et depuis il lisait scrupuleusement chaque étiquette avant de mettre en route "le monstre du sous-sol" comme il se plaisait à le nommer.

Et puis il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui. Cas était comme eux, comme lui à présent. Un être ordinaire dans un corps fragile et abîmé mais dont les connaissances célestes seraient un fardeau plutôt qu'un avantage car elles lui rappelleraient toujours son ancien statut. En outre, il ne causait pas. Il était observateur avant tout et la confrontation avec leur monde était violente et brutale. Il se doutait que Cas n'avait jamais désiré cette option. Il n'avait nul besoin de mots pour se comprendre, leur langage visuel parlait pour eux.

C'est pourquoi sa requête sur Halloween l'avait laissé un instant songeur. Et puis il avait fait taire son ego pour simplement accepter ce que son ami proposait. Après tout, qui savait s'ils seraient encore de ce monde dans un an ? Personne. Alors autant profiter du peu de temps libre qui leur était offert. Les emmerdes viendraient bien assez tôt.

Reprenant contact avec l'eau qui s'écoulait librement sur son corps, il se secoua brièvement et entreprit de se préparer au plus vite. Inutile de perdre la moindre minute à ressasser ses idées noires. Il saisit le savon et se lava rapidement. Tout en coupant l'arrivée d'eau, il attrapa la serviette de bain et s'enroula dedans. Il se dirigea encore légèrement mouillé vers le lit sur lequel était posé son déguisement.

Il se figea devant le paquet, soudain beaucoup moins téméraire. Qu'est-ce que Cas avait bien pu lui prendre ? Doué comme il était et ignorant des costumes prisés, il avait du se rabattre sur un truc bien ridicule. Il haussa les épaules et attrapa le sac en plastique.

- Allez, Dean ! Merde ce n'est qu'un costume. Cela n'entamera en rien ta virilité même si il t'a choisi un hot-dog pour déguisement. Et puis c'est pour Cas que tu le fais…

Il rit par réflexe mais ferma les yeux au moment de découvrir le dit nom. La stupeur le saisit lorsqu'il finit par les rouvrir. Il se sentit extrêmement soulagé et quelque part fier d'être comparé à ce personnage de comic en particulier. Même si la configuration d'Halloween l'avait étiqueté "zombie". Il devrait lui demander où il avait été pêché une idée pareille. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'en avoir parlé ensemble.

C'est donc sans se faire prier qu'il l'enfila, un large sourire sur son visage. Pendant de longues minutes il se contempla dans le miroir savourant cet instant comme si il ne se représenterait pas. Dans un geste théâtral, il écarta ses bras horizontalement déployant ses ailes de chauve-souris et murmura "I'm Batman".

Satisfait, il s'en fut vers la salle à manger, prêt à voir ce qu'il avait réservé à Sam. Voyons, un déguisement d'élan peut-être ? celui d'un démon ? Non, trop facile.

Dire qu'ils furent surpris en se découvrant l'un l'autre était un doux euphémisme. Ils s'observèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes et éclatèrent d'un rire franc, allant jusqu'à toucher le costume pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien réels. La soirée serait sans nul doute prometteuse entre un Batman zombie et une réplique terrifiante du clown de Stephen King, Dean était à peu près sûr de rafler toutes les mises.

**XXX**

**Bunker, 31 octobre 2013 - 20h15.**

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Castiel ne les avait toujours pas rejoint. Dean et Sam buvaient une bière pour patienter dans un calme coutumier.

- Tu crois qu'il a pris quoi pour lui ? lança Dean pour rompre le silence entre deux gorgées de bière.

- Je ne sais pas. Avec Castiel on peut s'attendre à tout, je pense. Et toi, une idée ? demanda Sam alors même que son esprit visualisait déjà le costume parfait et choisi par son ami.

- Non. Tu connais le niveau de culture cinématographique de Cas sans parler de ses goûts musicaux alors je crois que…

Un claquement de porte résonna soudain sous la voûte coupant Dean dans son explication hasardeuse. Sans se retourner vers le bruit, ce dernier lança à la volée :

- Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt, Cas ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait perdre autant de temps ? T'aurais du appeler Sam, il serait venu te filer un coup…

Il se tut lorsqu'il vit le visage de son frère se fixer sur la personne derrière lui. D'un mouvement brusque il suivit son regard et toute pensée cohérente s'évanouit à la vue de l'être face à lui. Il déglutit avec difficulté et parvint à murmurer :

- Cas ? Merde, buddy !

Une chance pour lui, il était déjà assis car cette vision là il l'emporterait dans la tombe, il le savait.

Les ailes noires déployées autour de lui, ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés, son costume sombre rehaussaient l'éclat de ses yeux bleus. Regard qui trahissait l'état d'esprit éternellement tourmenté de l'ange du jeudi que fut Castiel.

Et Dean comprit exactement le symbole caché derrière ce déguisement. Ce que son meilleur ami éprouvait en son for intérieur sur sa situation présente. Et si Cas n'était pas capable de l'exprimer avec des mots, son costume le faisait pour lui. La vue de ses ailes en particulier qu'il avait si souvent imaginé au cours de ses nombreuses années lui firent pleinement réaliser l'étendue des dégâts. Et pour la première fois de son existence, il prit le parti de se taire et de ne pas tenter une vanne qui tomberait à l'eau.

Ce fut Sam qui le sortit de son amorphisme en déclarant à Castiel que son costume lui seyait à merveille et que si tout le monde était prêt, ils n'avaient qu'à se mettre en route au risque de voir toutes les friandises leur filer sous le nez.

- Ah non ! Je vous préviens que le premier qui m'empêche de rapporter un seau plein de confiseries je l'envoie faire un petit tour dans les limbes les menaça Dean en les regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Dean ! le fusilla Castiel.

- Quoi ! Les bonbons c'est comme Bébé. Chasse gardée… ajouta Dean nullement inquiété par le regard noir de son ange. Bon allez les jeunes, en route ! C'est pas le tout mais après je compte bien m'attarder dans un bar pour prendre une belle cuite et qui sait…. Vous aussi !

Sam grommela pour la forme mais suivit Dean qui s'élançait déjà vers la porte d'entrée, les clefs en main, fébrile comme tous les gosses en route vers leur magasin de jouets préféré. Toujours aussi posé, Castiel fermait la marche, ses ailes tombant de chaque côté de son corps terrestre.

L'Impala démarra au quart de tour et seule la voix de Dean s'éleva alors que les premières notes de Thunderstruck des ACDC résonnaient dans l'habitacle :

- Vous avez pensé à prendre des seaux au moins !

**XXX**

**Bunker, 1er novembre 2013 - 01h00.**

Le chemin du retour s'était fait dans un silence tendu. Castiel assis à l'arrière regardait délibérément vers l'extérieur. Dean gardait les yeux fixés sur les éventuels obstacles qui pourraient surgir du fossé et Sam lui priait pour arriver à bon port avant que la tempête n'éclate.

Pourtant tout avait bien commencé, il devait le reconnaître. Pendant le trajet, ils avaient convenu de se joindre aux autres familles qui sillonnaient les quartiers de Lebanon et de sonner aux portes en énonçant un " Des bonbons ou un sort" puis de faire un saut dans un bar de la ville pour se prendre une boisson digne de ce nom. Car quitte à faire de la route, autant la rentabiliser comme se plaisait à le répéter Dean.

Ce dernier avait bien évidemment profité du temps de route pour faire la leçon à Castiel sur comment se comporter et surtout éviter de se faire remarquer à ce type de soirée.

L'ange l'avait toisé quelques secondes et lui avait répondu d'un ton rogue :

- N'oublie pas qui je suis Dean. Même sans mes pouvoirs, je peux encore te faire du mal. Et ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas à l'aise avec vos coutumes que je ne les comprends pas. Et cette remarque vaut d'ailleurs plus pour toi que pour moi !

Vexé, Dean lui avait jeté un regard assassin par le rétroviseur et s'était cantonné à fredonner des chansons jusqu'à leur arrivée. Prévoyant, Dean avait garé sa voiture chérie près d'un square fermé pour la nuit. D'autres véhicules datant des années 70 y stationnaient aussi et apparemment ils étaient encore en un seul morceau ce qui avait suffi à le convaincre de la sécurité du lieu.

Pendant une heure et demie, ils avaient parcouru les rues de Lebanon croisant autant de monstres de légendes que de monstres ridicules. Chaque maison leur avait rapporté un butin personnel conséquent même si Castiel avait remporté tous les suffrages auprès des mères de famille. A la fin, Dean, dépité, attendait sur le trottoir que son ange revienne pour se partager les confiseries.

Vers 22h30, ils se rendirent dans un bar réputé de la ville pour finir la fête en beauté. C'est là que la soirée vira au cauchemar et vérifia les dires de Castiel.

Ils s'étaient installés dans un coin du Lounge Club bondé de Frankeinstein, Joker, Marin, Médecin, Infirmière, Ange et Démon en tous genres. Ils avaient pris la boisson du jour au nom étrange de "Apocalypse Now" et s'étaient commandés des hamburgers dégoulinants de sauce au potiron. Dean avait bien évidemment crié au scandale mais affamé comme il l'était, il avait fini par engloutir le sien en moins de cinq minutes sous les yeux médusés de son frère et de l'ange. Il avait ensuite lorgné sur celui à peine entamé de Castiel qui le lui avait donné sans le moindre état d'âme.

L'alcool aidant, Dean avait décidé de faire une partie de billard et avait proposé un tournoi. Après tout, l'argent était un luxe dont ils ne pouvaient pas se priver. Alors autant se servir de leurs dons pour gagner de l'argent facile et avec le peu de sorties qu'ils faisaient actuellement, l'argent de cette soirée leur serait très bénéfique.

Ils n'avaient seulement pas prévu que leurs adversaires seraient aussi rusés qu'eux. Dean était légèrement éméché lorsqu'il avait mis le feu aux poudres. Il avait repéré une belle fille, brune et élancée, déguisée en Catwoman qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis dix bonnes minutes. Au départ, il n'avait pas vraiment pris garde à elle mais dès qu'il s'était senti en territoire conquis d'avance, il l'avait dragué ouvertement à chaque tir qu'il lançait sur la table inconscient que c'était ce que l'inconnue désirait.

En mal de sensations fortes, Dean s'était laissé griser par le regard de velours qu'elle lui jeta et sans le vouloir, il donna un petit coup trop léger pour amener la boule n°17 dans le trou. Son frère verdit et Castiel se crispa lorsqu'ils réalisèrent l'impair de Dean. C'était leur dernière boule. Si leurs adversaires mettaient la leur dans le trou désigné et réussissait un doublé avec la boule noire, ils perdraient gros. Et la chance ce soir-là n'était clairement pas avec eux. Ils assistèrent impuissants à leur cuisante défaite sous le regard brumeux de l'aîné des Winchester.

- Hey, Buddies ! Ce n'est rien. On gagnera la prochaine fois…. osa un Dean légèrement éméché au bout de quelques minutes de flottement.

- Dean, te rends-tu compte de la somme que nous venons de perdre ? 1500 $ ! Tout cela pour une paire de nichons…. Tu me dégoûtes parfois, tu sais.. lui répondit acidement Sam.

- Ah tiens elle est où d'ailleurs ma fiancée du soir. Mon Batman a bien envie de goûter aux charmes de Catwoman…. Messieurs, je vous laisse… Soyez sages, hein ! Je reviens vous prendre dans une, non plutôt deux heures.

Sans attendre de réponse, Dean s'était enfui dans les couloirs à la recherche de sa future partenaire lorsqu'il l'aperçut avec le grand black qui les avait dépouillé au billard. Malgré son état, il avait vite fait le rapprochement et n'aimant pas être le dindon d'une farce, quelle qu'elle soit, il s'était lancé à leur assaut. Il n'était pas dit qu'un Winchester se laisserait voler sans réagir.

La bagarre avait rapidement dégénéré et bientôt tous les convives participèrent activement. Ce serait à qui taperait le plus fort et le plus vite. Celui qui ferait le plus de mal à l'autre.

A l'opposé du bar, Sam et Castiel sirotaient leurs boissons dans un silence apaisant malgré l'ambiance du lieu. Ce furent les cris qui les alertèrent d'un danger. Intrigués, ils s'étaient dirigés vers la source du bruit et ils n'avaient pas mis longtemps à comprendre qui était à l'origine de l'incident. Ils tournèrent leur tête vers le seul fauteur de troubles qu'ils connaissaient : Dean. Dean qui comme de bien entendu était au centre du groupe et s'en donnait à cœur joie. Il était irrécupérable et après il se permettait de donner des leçons aux autres.

Castiel et lui se sourirent complice au fait qu'ils partageaient la même pensée. Ils n'avaient pas eu d'autre choix que d'intervenir pour les séparer au risque de se faire arrêter et de terminer leurs jours en taule. Et là, pas de Bobby pour les sortir de ce merdier.

Lorsque Dean avait aperçu son frère, il sut que c'en était fini de son escapade. Certes, il était furieux de se voir empêcher de poursuivre sa vendetta personnelle et il s'apprêtait déjà à riposter contre l'énergumène qui se pressait à ses côtés lorsque le coup qui devait l'atteindre fut dévié par un Castiel miraculeusement apparu.

Sans se concerter, côte à côte, ils avaient enchaîné les coups et les parades jusqu'au moment où un assaillant avait frappé Cas sur le coin de sa tempe. L'ange s'était à demi effondré contre Dean qui avait pâli et cessé tout combat pour se porter au secours de son ami.

Ce fut la demie seconde de trop et un violent coup de poing l'avait atteint à la mâchoire, ouvrant sa lèvre sous l'impact. Il s'était appuyé contre Castiel, l'appelant de toutes ses forces. Ce dernier ne reprenant pas conscience, il avait paniqué et hurlé le prénom de Sam.

Ce dernier tentait de les atteindre au milieu de la masse de chair. Sa haute stature aidant, il les avait rejoint en deux trois mouvements et avait repoussé son frère brusquement. Il avait attrapé Castiel qui lentement émergeait de sa torpeur et l'avait dirigé vers la sortie la plus proche. Dean n'avait rien dit et s'était contenté de les suivre, la phrase de son frère gravée au fer rouge dans sa tête : es-tu aveugle à ce point Dean ?

Sam avait fini par porter Castiel à demi conscient sur le reste du parcours. Demain il aurait sans doute quelques beaux bleus et une bonne migraine. Il l'avait assis du mieux qu'il le pouvait sans aggraver ses blessures et il s'était mis sur le siège passager sans prononcer le moindre mot, ni jeter le moindre regard à son crétin de frère.

Ce fut justement la voix de son frère qui le tira de ses pensées. Devant lui, Dean avait fini par craquer et déversait sa rage sur un Castiel en apparence imperturbable.

- Cas, ouvre bien grand tes oreilles car je ne me répéterai pas.

- Oui Dean lui répondit un Castiel finalement tout penaud.

- PLUS JAMAIS ! COMPRIS ? hurla-t-il, sa colère prenant le pas sur le maelstrom d'émotions qui couvait en lui.

Le regard étincelant, Castiel s'apprêtait à lui répondre vertement lorsque Dean fit demi-tour brusquement et les laissa en plan dans le salon avec son cadet, indifférent à ce que sa déclaration supposait.

La porte de la chambre de Dean claqua sur ses gonds lorsqu'il la referma, signe de son extrême nervosité.

- T'inquiète pas Cas ! Il dit cela maintenant sous le coup de la colère mais crois-moi, il a aimé. Il ne le dira pas mais certains signes ne trompent pas…. informa Sam d'une voix douce.

- Parce qu'il a pris tout le seau de bonbons ? se hasarda Castiel ironiquement.

- Entre autre chose… dit Sam, un sourire en coin.

Ne voyant aucune autre question arriver, ce qui était curieux de la part de son ami, il poursuivit subtilement.

- Va le rejoindre, Castiel… Il n'attend que toi, ce grand crétin.

- Mais…

- Cas, pour une fois dans ta vie, fais-moi confiance : donne-toi une chance, donne-lui une chance !

II observait le visage penché de Castiel, son interrogation fixée sur ses traits. Ses yeux céruléens si expressifs qui semblaient tant perturber son cher frère et qui présentement se troublaient face à cette demande. Ce fut pourtant d'un regard entendu qu'il lui murmura :

- Merci Sam !

- De rien, mon frère !

Un léger sourire mutuel s'étira sur leurs traits respectifs. L'ange déchu hocha la tête et se détourna simplement.

Toujours accoudé à la grande table, Sam regarda Castiel s'éloigner à grandes enjambées vers la chambre de Dean. Il espérait juste que son frangin ne ferait pas l'imbécile trop longtemps et reconnaîtrait enfin ses sentiments.

Il faut dire que depuis l'humanisation forcée de l'ange, ce dernier n'en menait pas large. Il se sentait souvent inutile et avait le constant sentiment d'entraver la liberté des chasseurs dans leur lutte contre Abbadon et ses hordes de démons, sans parler des factions d'anges à sa recherche.

Dean et lui avaient vainement tenté de lui faire comprendre qu'ils ne l'abandonneraient jamais, qu'il était un membre à part entière de leur famille, avec ses points forts et ses points faibles mais Samuel sentait bien que Castiel n'en était pas convaincu, qu'un jour prochain il partirait. Sauf si l'idiot qui lui servait de frère aîné daignait admettre ses sentiments et les lui avouer.

Même si beaucoup de choses pouvaient être reprochées à l'ange déchu, son obstination à tout faire pour que Dean aille bien quitte à se sacrifier de nombreuses fois pour parvenir à ses fins, quitte à souffrir en silence de son indifférence affichée mais factice, était à souligner. Car Castiel n'attendait qu'un seul signe de sa part. C'était l'évidence et ce depuis longtemps pour lui comme pour leurs ennemis. Seul Dean se complaisait encore dans le déni.

Mais il comprenait le point de vue de son frère. Dans la famille Winchester, exprimer ses sentiments était à la limite d'un péché. Eux-mêmes ne s'exprimaient que rarement sur le sujet ou alors c'était à grand renfort d'humour et de gestes pour cacher l'affection qu'ils se portaient. Et pourtant leur amour fraternel existait. Il était d'ailleurs à l'origine de beaucoup de leurs maux.

Mais Dean était plutôt borné dans son genre. Il restait juste à espérer que leur mésaventure de cette nuit lui ferait comprendre l'importance de Castiel dans sa vie.

**XXX**

**Bunker, 1er novembre 2013 - 01h05. **

Dean s'était glissé le long de la porte. Ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus, son cœur battait à un rythme irrégulier, ses membres tremblaient et pour la première fois depuis qu'il chassait, il se sentait à bout de forces, comme vidé de l'intérieur. Non pas à cause de cette stupide bagarre qu'il avait provoquée mais à cause de lui.

Cas…

Il aurait pu le perdre définitivement, c'était un fait et il revivait avec une acuité étonnante le déroulement de leur soirée : comment il avait adoré le sourire plein de tendresse et de joie qu'avait affiché Castiel lorsqu'il avait lancé son premier "des bonbons ou une farce" à une vieille dame ; comment il avait surpris son regard doux se poser sur ses enfants qui se disputaient pour obtenir les meilleures friandises ; comment son cœur s'était arrêté de battre quelques micro-secondes lorsqu'il avait sombré dans l'inconscience…

C'est à cet instant précis qu'il réalisa pleinement ce qui le liait à Cas. Si il en doutait encore, sa réaction démultipliée à la blessure de l'ange l'incitait à ouvrir les yeux. Castiel l'accompagnait depuis tant d'années à présent. Ils avaient tant partagé, tant souffert ensemble et pourtant ils n'avaient jamais pris le temps de se parler à cœur ouvert. Il avait toujours pensé au fond que Cas serait un ange ad vitam aeternam et que pour cette unique raison il ne devait pas imaginer, envisager autre chose qu'une virile et forte amitié. Mais ce soir l'échec était cuisant. Il aimait l'ange. Un ange qui n'était plus mais qui existait encore sous la forme de Cas. Son protecteur, l'homme qu'il aimait.

Doucement des coups résonnèrent contre le panneau de bois. On frappait à la porte. Il se redressa tant bien que mal et l'ouvrit. Il n'avait nul besoin de demander qui s'y trouvait. Seule cette personne viendrait à lui malgré sa fureur. Il porta son regard sur Cas, l'ange noir aux ailes brisées.

D'un geste, il l'invita à entrer. Alors que quelques minutes plutôt il était prêt à lui révéler ses sentiments, sa gorge se serra et aucun son n'en sortit. Il se contenta donc de l'observer espérant sans y croire que Cas y verrait son lourd secret.

Par habitude, leurs orbes se fixèrent l'une à l'autre mais dans la tourmente de la nuit, elles dévoilèrent tour à tour regret, colère, douleur mais également compassion, fidélité et amour.

Dans un sursaut d'orgueil, Dean esquissa le premier pas vers lui. Castiel l'imita.

Ils se rapprochèrent, se frôlèrent et finirent par se toucher. Leurs mains se nouant et se caressant mutuellement à la recherche d'une rencontre de plus en plus poussée. Leurs fronts en contact, ils fermèrent leurs yeux troublés pour ressentir davantage ce lien qui les unissait.

Dean n'eut qu'à murmurer son prénom contre son front et la messe fut dite.

Leurs mouvements se coordonnèrent d'instinct et ni l'un ni l'autre ne chercha à lutter contre la vague d'émotions qui le submergea.

La seconde suivante, Castiel et lui s'embrassaient à perdre haleine, comme si leur vie en dépendait, s'effleurant, se dévorant, se goûtant. Peu importe que Sam les surprenne ainsi. Il se devait de vérifier qu'il est en un seul morceau. Il sait qu'il ne le laissera jamais partir, qu'il ne le laissera jamais mourir.

Castiel est sa famille.

**FIN**

* * *

**Vous êtes encore en vie ? **

**Un petit mot ne coûte rien. Il enrichit celui qui le reçoit sans appauvrir celui qui le donne. A votre bon cœur.**

**Marianclea **


End file.
